Predator and Prey
by Blackless Wing
Summary: Ciel finds himself fortunate for all that he has: family, Lizzy, his home and his brand new dog! But as the predator settles in, how is Ciel going to cope with his loss?


_(A/N): My first FanFic! *celebrates*  
Actually, this was a story I wrote that was for our Literature Classes. I was so disappointed when this story came out far too long (since the limit was only 2 pages). So I had to cut some parts. Luckily I saved the original one in my computer, and the shorter version sucked. Which gained a low score on my paper. (Damn)_

_So anyway, enjoy this story (maybe not)._

**Disclaimer**_: It's quite obvious that I don't own Kuroshitsuji right? Kuroshitsuji is owned by Toboso Yana._

* * *

_  
Predator and Prey  
Blackless Wing_

"Father! It's going to be my birthday soon, isn't it?" I exclaimed, hugging father as he stroked my head with his tired hands. But I don't mind; I love father's hand the most.

"Of course son, time sure flies, eh?" Father said with a grin. He yawned though. I'm guessing that he's tired from all the work the Queen assigns him.

I nod and gave father a toothy smile, "Can we go to-,"

Somebody grabs me from behind. Squeezing my sides--without much effort--like I am a pillow. I try to run, but this person caught me so easily; carrying me instantly. Unaware of the attack _she_ was going to strike, these pair of hands began to tickle me. Laughter filled my throat as I try to gasp for some oxygen.

"Mother! Ha-ha, stop it! It—tickles!" I choked.

Mother chuckled as she brought me down, kissing me on the cheek, "Don't get so excited yet, Ciel, if you haven't even greeted me too." Again, she kissed my cheek with her warm, moist lips. If such lips never existed in this world, I would have _never_ known how tender each kiss would feel like. Even so, I love my mother's, supple yet amiable, kiss the most.

Heat rushed to my cheeks. "Hello mama—," I gave mother a peck on the cheek, her golden yellow hair tickling my face, "—welcome home!"

Father laughed at the show being presented to him. Calming down a bit, father carried me this time. Giving me plentiful pecks on my face, mother joined in. "Ah! Stop it! Ha-ha!" I shrieked, but I knew it was hopeless, they were never going to stop. _How come adults love cute children so much? _I cringed at the thought.

After the millionth smooches landed on my face, they stopped. I was relieved. Then father announced, a huge smile on his face, "Ciel, I have a present for you!" He opened the door, and this _thing _came in. Black rounded eyes, a supple body, glistening fur, small ears, and a wagging tail.

I gawked at the _thing, _and sat down on the carpet. I was too dazzled on what was before my eyes. Without warning, the _thing_ sprang towards me. Slimy, gooey licks on my face.

Bark!

_A puppy._

_Labrador.  
_

I stroked his head, his tail swaying like a pendulum, his nose wiggling like a buzzing bee. His fur shimmering like golden stars at twilight, soft and feather-like. I sat still, thinking for perfect name for this mutt.

"Se-Sebastian," I stated. "Sebastian," I repeated, this time with more excitement. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" I repeated again, calling for the mutt to come towards me. And to my surprise, he did! He licked my hand as if stating he was content with his new name.

Then, he started running.

"Sebastian! Wait! Come here!" I shouted, half worried but playful. He ran towards the hallway on the left wing, turning right, then went straight. I ran as fast as I could, feeling the damp warmth on the carpet. _Oh no,_ I thought. _Don't tell me he's going to do his business!_ As I realized that _that_ was a fact, I took in more speed, forcing my skinny legs to run faster. Suddenly he halted. I almost ended up tripping at his sudden halt. Panting, I looked around to identify where I am. A portrait of my deceased great-grandfather hung above me, glaring down on me as if I were some futile shrimp. I shuddered.

A door to my right opened slowly, as if it was being opened by a five year old child. "Good evening young master Ciel. Dinner has been served."

Tanaka led me towards the door, into the endless, long table.

-----

Dinner ended. As I was taking leave, the doorbell rang.

I followed Tanaka as we walked through different corridors with twists and turns. Various paintings, odd chairs, exquisite wallpapers. I felt the slightest impatience at how Tanaka walks so slowly. I quickened my speed and went towards the door to greet the fellow visitor in yellow.

"Ciel!" She shouted, hugging me as soon as she got in.

"Lizzy! Look. I have a new dog!" I said, rather proud that I have my own pet.

"Cute puppy! What's his name?" She asked, looking at Sebastian and stroking his fur.

"Sebastian," I replied with a smile. I bent down and stroked Sebastian.

"Cute name! I love his silky fur. I wish I can get a pet too, but I doubt that mother would approve of it," she sighed. I only giggled and decided to change the topic.

-----

(_A/N: This part would be kind of random, since I thought about episodes 10-12. So sorry if it gets a little corny here (sweat drops))_

While Aunt Frances and my father are in the other room chatting, me and Lizzy stayed in my mother's room to play. I showed Lizzy my _Noah's Ark_ toy collection and we emptied its contents and played with the animals.

Lizzy, holding the lioness, said in a rather flirty tone, "Rawr, Ciel! Fear me!" She raised her lioness in an upward position, making it look like that my lion is supposed to fear her's. Whilst I, hold the lion itself, "Why should I fear you--," she then put her lioness' face towards my lion's face, an official lion kiss. I blushed and Lizzy giggled at my sudden expression. "Oh Ciel. Why is it so that you must make a face like that? You look so kawaii!" She said. I sheepishly smiled, trying to prevent myself from blushing any further. Or else, it might get a little awkward.

She smiled. And I smiled back, flashing my teeth. She giggled, "Cute Ciel!"

-----

Lizzy left already. And as I was accompanying Sebastian to his new room, mother approached me, "Ciel, would you like to read 'The Owl and The Pussycat' tonight? I hear it's a good book."

I glanced at Sebastian, then at mother, "Maybe later mother."

"Alright then. But you should take a bath after playing with Sebastian. Your father has another present for you. I wonder what it would be this time," mother sighed and I laughed at my mother's "attempt-to-kill" look. Yet, I still find it quite intimidating.

Without saying a word, I ran to my room, took off my shoes, and lay on my bed. I haven't even realized that I was being pulled, far into the darkness.

-----

_Everything is hot. Everything is bright. Everything… is being _burned.

The darkness screamed at me, then faded. I waited for it to return, but no prevail.

I opened my eyes from the terrible nightmare. It was just a_ dream._ But actually, there is something even more terrible.

Flames surrounded me. I stared at it in horror, my eyes widening double it's size. I sat still since I am not aware if this flame _is _real. Maybe not. I went to touch the red, glowing flames. But somehow, this sensation felt real.

_A predator that glares at me like I'm prey. Predators that run fast, and in any moment, I would be engulfed in their hunger._

I ran away. I run from this nightmare, I run from this fear. I wish that someone would tell me this is a dream. However, nobody came; nobody helped.

"Father! Mother!" I turn the heated doorknob, burning my skin. But it doesn't matter. I'll get out of this, I know I'm going to be saved. I'm going to get out of this with my parents! "Fath--," that was when I knew that my dreams were stained.

Red flames touching my father's body. Touching it ever so softly, like the flames were suddenly turned to feathers. My father sat in his favorite chair, his back away from me. His hand still. The precious blue ring reflecting the blinding light. Mother is no where to be found, but I wouldn't dare look because this might offend them; offend the _dead_.

-----

I stared at the burning mansion; the flames like painting. I don't know if....  
I don't wish to continue that sentence anymore....

I was going to sleep with mother tonight. Mother was going to read me 'The Owl and The Pussycat'. Father was going to give me a present. I was so excited for it… Yet, they're gone. Gone, drifted away, goodbye forever! Everything drifted away, everything was dyed.

_The predator has devoured the prey; my family, my home. The predator violently leaving after his merry feast. Devouring everything, from flesh to bones, leaving only but one despicable bread: me._

If only I had stayed with them that night, knowing this tragedy would happen; if only I had said _I love you_ and _goodnight _that night, and if only my heart was burned with them too.

But no. They never came back.

Revenge. Hate. _Mourning. Bereavement._

These words chanting. How annoying.

-----

I was sent to live in my aunt's house. She is simple but very strict. Living with my parents was never the same as living with my aunt. No one would read me stories anymore, no one would pat my head, no one came to kiss me, and no one came to tickle me. No one would say _I love you_ to me anymore.

I just want to shut myself from the world. Every passing day feels so _painful _and so_ mournful._

I believed that life would always go my way. But the truth is, it doesn't always turn out the way you plan; because if your _greatest love_ leaves, it alters the entire destiny of yours.

If an angel was to descend from heaven, and carry our wishes, I believe it might be a little too heavy for one planet.

I struggle at my loss, and my pain. I struggle to wonder if this is yet, a dream. However, now that they're gone, who protects me? From the most frightful: myself. (_A/N: Yeah, yeah. Got that from "Si Deus Me Relinquit" :P)_

-----

It has been four years since that mournful tragedy. That time has been the hardest time of my life, but I knew that I have to move on and accept, because life goes on. Life cannot afford me to stop living.

Bereavement continues to live in my heart, but I learned that someday, my fate in this world would end. Surely, I'll rejoice once again. I bid farewell to my parents, knowing that we will see each other soon.

And as I gaze at the ground where our mansion once existed, memories of them will never be forgotten.

Until I heard a familiar bark that once belonged to Sebastian…

* * *

_Wow! Such a cliff-hanger. xP Too bad, this story only has one chapter. So pretty much, this is the end. _

Bark!

_Wooh. Freaky. Honestly, I don't know why I placed the "familiar bark". Probably just an interesting ending? Maybe :P  
Oh and about the "aunt" thing. It isn't Madam Red nor Aunt Frances. He just lived his life as a normal human. So, the contract never did take place, which meant, no Sebastian. Sorry T_T No matter how much I love Sebastian, this story is only focused on Ciel and his struggles. Sorry sorry~ T_T  
_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews, Compliments and Criticisms are highly appreciated! :DD_

_-Ayuki~  
_


End file.
